The Day Our Lives Changed Forever: REBORN
by Shoreheart
Summary: It's back! It got deleted, and moongoddess agreed that I should repost it, so...yah. And I won't have writer's block! Oh, two new girls appear on Destiny Islands at the same moment Sora wishes that they would..sounds interesting, no? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Wish

It was a dull, dull day on Destiny Island and Sora and Riku had nothing to do, except throw things at each other!

Riku:( throws his wooden sword) HA-HAH! .....and it hits Sora in the head....

Sora: .................did something hit me in the head?

Riku: Uh......yeah.

Sora: (throws a coconut at Riku) Thought so.

And after hours of throwing things at one another, they decided to talk about things.....

Sora: So, you like someone?

Riku: Nah, Kairi's a bitch and Selphie's a nerd. You?

Sora: Are you kidding?! There's no one on this stinking island that is good enough for..(pulls out his Keyblade) The Keyblade Mastah!

Riku: Yeah, you're right, about that there are no girls on this island good enough for me..

Sora: Yeah, I- No wait! I'm the Keyblade Master!

Riku: Yeah, I know, but I'm the rightful master..But... (pulls out Dark Keyblade) I got a better Keyblade.

Sora: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS A THOUSAND TIMES! I'M BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!!!

Riku: Chill dude, I was just saying that I think my Keyblade is better than yours.

Sora: Oh...Riku, if a new girl comes to the island..... do you think she'll be better than the girls here?

Riku: Sora, we seen Kairi, so no.

Sora: But what if- she is wonderful in every single way possible. And if she falls in love with me, we can walk up and down the beach, and stare at the stars, and share a paopu fruit, and...

1 HOUR LATER.......

Sora: .....and then we can get married...then we can go on our honeymoon....then-

Riku: SORA! SHUT-UP!!!!!! You've been jabbering for an hour!!

Sora: (blink, blink) Wow....you keep track good!

Riku: Look, if a new girl comes to the island, she'll like me.

Sora: NO SHE WON'T!

Riku: What? I have charm and good looks, and I have a hot body.

Takait: Got that right! (drools over Riku) Arian: BACK TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Sora: (does his pout face which my friend can't say it's not cute) Hmph, you jerk!

Riku: Hey now! (ruffles Sora's hair) Let's not resort to name-calling. Anyway, the sun's setting and I'm leaving. See ya, tomorrow. (runs off to his house)

Sora: Yeah.......

And then, Sora got an idea in his spikey head....

Sora: Hey! (runs off to the secret place)

In the Secret Place

Sora: (grabs a rock) I don't care if this doesn't work... writes something on the wall

And as Sora writes his wish on the wall, two bodies wash up on shore....

On the Shore....

Becky: Mmph! (spits out salt water) Gasp! I'm on a beach??

Me: Uh...... Becky?

Becky: Shoreheart! (runs over) Are you okay?!

Me: Yeah.... where are we....?

Becky: I don't know... wait... This looks like...

Me andBecky: DESTINY ISLAND!!

Me: Ohmigod!!! Riku's here!

Becky: Sora!!!! Ohmigosh, HE'S HERE!!!

The Secret Place

Sora: There..... (walks out)

That night, Shoreheart and Becky spent the night in the secret place, and found Sora's message then went to bed . Then, Tidus found a coconut and named him Jimmy, Wakka learned not to say 'ya' after every word he said, Selphie painted her nails with her own blood, and Kairi became bitchier. And that was my boredom...blah. Oh! Riku dreamed a lovely dream about his dream girl, and Sora dreamed about flying vacuums.

Takai: Wow, my first story really dragged on the first chapter, no?

...........WHO are you talking to?

Takai: You!!

Oh....well, I actually thought that it was okay...

Takai: Man....you really do suck...

I'M NOT GETTING INTO THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN!!!! I DO NOT SUCK!!!

Takai: Suuure....and I married the Muffin Man and I live on Drurey Lane!

Hey!! That's NOT to be messed with! She IS married to the Muffin Man!

Takai: Oh? Who's married to the Muffin Man?

She is.

Takai: I'm not sure I know...who is she?

She is she.

Takai: (anger vein) AND WHO IS SHE?!

MRS. MUFFIN MAN!!!

Takai: .... I can realize that this is gonna drag on for a looooooooooong time...anyway! Hey people! This story's reborn! And it got like 22 reviews! (Is proud)

Riiiiiiiiiight...

Takai: Hushup Narrator!!!

Takai: SAYONARA!!!!


	2. Chapter two: The Beginning of a Crush

Takai looks around the room and sighs. 

Takai: Well, looks like I'm the only one telling the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any other things I will use in this story.

THE NEXT DAY

Becky wakes up and looks at a mumbling Shoreheart.

Becky: .................

Me: Riku..........I luff you..............mono......Monkeys........Foxies..

Becky tries to wake me up, but fails horribly.

Becky: Shore, I didn't want to do this...but.......WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I jerk awake from sweet, sweet slumber.

Me: Where.........are we.?

Becky: Destiny Island....and we are going to find Sora and Riku.

Becky stops and daydreams about Sora.

Me: Bah, anyway, so what time is it?

Becky: Around......7:00.

Me: That's the time Riku gets up! And he gets dressed at 7:30!

Becky: How do you know that?

Me: I have my ways to find things out..

Becky: Right....Anyway, let's go look for seashells.

Me: Oku!

So, we go to the beach to look for seashells....and I throw things at seagulls!

AT RIKU'S HOUSE

Riku is getting dressed and singing at the same time!

Riku: When you walk away you don't hear me say...

So, his singing continues for about....1.7 seconds!

Riku: Okay, my schedule today is, 1) Humiliate Sora in front of everyone, 2) Throw Sora into the ocean and laugh at him when he is getting eaten by sharks, and 3) Do it all over again! Oh and also, say hello to everyone and roll my eyes at them when they're not looking!

And after that, Riku heads downstairs for breakfast.

AT SORA'S HOUSE!!!

Sora is finishing up breakfast because he gets up at the break of dawn. Which in this story, is oh............4:00.

Sora: Bye, mom!

Sora's mom: Goodbye honey! Oh! And remember! Don't play truth or dare with Riku because last time he dared you to run around the island naked and you scared everyone including me, now, have a nice day!

Sora: Kay, mom!

And after that, Sora runs outside to greet the morning, even though he did that about 34 times.

Sora: GOOD MORNING, MR. SUN!!

Mr. Sun: O.O

AT THE BEACH!

Becky and me are looking for seashells until....

Sora's Voice: GOOD MORNING, MR. SUN!!

Becky: That sounds like my Sora-sama!

Me: Big deal, what's that got to do with me?

Becky gets a mischievous smile on her face.

Becky: Because, he can lead you to Riku.

Me: Then what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!!!

And I drag a surprised Becky off to find Sora.

AT RIKU'S HOUSE!!!

Riku is heading out the door, but his mom stops him to give him more last-minute advise.

Riku's mom: And remember dear, don't do anything to that little boy Sora, and don't feed him to the seagulls like you said that you would last night.

Riku: Okay, mom. Goodbye.

Riku's mom: Oh! And also, if you meet any young ladies that you have your eye on, please be nice to them, remember last time..?

FLASHBACK!!!

Little Riku: Um...will you be my girlfriend?

Little girl: Uh.... .....um.........what's a girlfriend?

Little Riku: You won't?! YOU MUST DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

And the flashback ends with Riku hitting the little girl with his wooden sword.

END FLASHBACK!!!

Riku: Uh.........sure mom....

Riku's mom: Okay, you can go now.

Riku: Um....okay mom. Goodbye.

Riku runs out the door to look for Sora to make his day a living Hell

Riku's mom: Have fun!!!!

ON THE BEACH!!!

Sora is walking on the beach and singing at the same time!

Sora: AND THOUGH, I KNOW, THE WORLD OF REAL EMOTION HAS SURROUNDED ME!!!!!! I WON'T GIVE INTO IT! NOW, I KNOW, THAT FORWARD IS THE ONLY WAY MY HEART CAN GO!!!!! I HEAR YOUR VOICE CALLING OUT TO ME!

Me and Sora: YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE!!!!!

And then Yuna comes out of nowhere!!

Yuna: STOP SINGING MY SONG!!!!!!!

And with that, she combusted!

Sora: Anyway!

Becky sneaks up on Sora and pokes him.

Sora: Not now, Kairi!

Becky twitches at the sound of Kairi's name.

Becky: KAIRI!?

And Sora turns around to see Becky and a now twitching Shoreheart.

Sora: Oops....my bad. Oh, I'm Sora.

Becky: And I'm Becky, sorry at my outburst there...

Me: And I'm Shoreheart! But, you can call me Shore for short!!

Sora: Nice to meet you guys! I'll go get my other friend so you can meet him too!!

Me: Great!

Sora runs off to go find Riku.

Becky: No, don't go!

Me: He'll be back! With Riku! Yum!!!!

Becky: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

A few minutes later Sora returns with Riku!!!!

Sora : Becky, Shore, This is Riku.

Rike stares at Becky and shudders at her eyes. You see, Becky has green eyes, and so does Selphie. And Selphie is stalking Riku, so he fears all green-eyed people.

Riku: Hi.

Becky: Hi, Riku.

Riku then stares at Shoreheart and smiles. You see, I have deep blue eyes like Sora. And that reminds him of all the good times that he beat Sora up. And that brightens up his day any day!

Riku: Hello , Shore.

Me: Hiya!

Sora: Well, Do ya want us to show you around the island?

Me: Nah, that won't be-

Becky interrupts me by kicking me in the shin

Me: Aah, I mean, yeah!

Riku: Okay, Sora you show Becky around the island, and I'll show Shore around the island.

Sora: Okay. Come on Becky!

Becky: Oku!

And so , Sora and Becky walk off to explore the island!

Me: Um, well, let's go!

Riku: Okay, let's go to the paopu tree first!

Me: Oku! And Riku and me walk off to the paopu tree!

And from the shadows....Kairi and Selphie watch with jealous glares.

Kairi: I can't believe it, that bitch stole my Sora away!

Selphie: Speak for yourself! My Riku is taking that bimbo to the paopu tree!

Kairi: I have an idea, how about we make them so jealous of us, that they have to take us back!

And from behind them, Tidus is listening in.

Tidus: They were never yours in the first place, even Jimmy knows that!

Jimmy: ....................................

Tidus: See!!!!

Selphie: Hey!

And Selphie whispers something to Kairi, and this is what Wakka and Tidus call 'Bitch Talk' Oh I'm so horrible to them..

Kairi: Ah! Great! Good plan!

Selphie: Told ya!

Tidus : What is it?

Kairi and Selphie look at each other and they smile at Tidus wryly

Selphie: Oh, you'll see...

Kairi: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!!

Tidus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JIMMY!!!!

Jimmy: .......................

Tidus: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M BETRAYED!!!!!

And on the other sides of the island, Riku and Sora started to fall for Becky and Shoreheart......literally...

Sora: Gah!! x.x ( falls down)

Becky: Are you allright??

Riku: Feh, he was always clum- ( falls down)

Me: Are you allright, Riku??

Riku: Couldn't be...better...

Me: (smiles)

Takai: Okay, okay, to get things straight. I am known as Shoreheart in the story, well, in this story only though, and out here and in my other story, I am known as Takai.

Oh, imagine the trauma of people who still believe that you're Shoreheart..

Takai: (stares) Okaaaaaaay...anyway! I really hope that people who liked this story when it was the only thing on my mind still enjoy it!

(doesn't say anything)

Takai: And, Mr. Narrator is a man of few words or a lot of words.

Goodbye all you happy people...V.V


End file.
